


The Best Kind of Medicine

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: This is for my girl @thing-you-do-with-that-thing. She needed some fluffy Sam. Enjoy.Pairing: Sam x ReaderWord Count: 389 Note: There is an aesthetic attached but you can't upload pictures on here so here is the link to the aesthetic on Tumblr.http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/152922839516/the-best-kind-of-medicine





	

[Also on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/152922839516/the-best-kind-of-medicine)

 

(aesthetic by me. DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE ELSE. No exceptions!)

 

The second you got sick everything stopped. Sam told Dean to not look for any cases and that he’d be in the bed for a week. Dean thought you two were adorable and was so happy that his brother found you. He tried to caution Sam against spending all his time with you since he’d most likely get sick. But Sam refused, not caring if he got sick. It was his job as your boyfriend to look after you--his job to get you better.

 

Sam hated seeing you sick. He wanted to see you smile, that smile that lit up your face. And so he gave you two mind-blowing orgasms a day. What better way for you to smile then to make you cum? He loved the taste of you and it made falling asleep so much easier. You snuggled into his arms, a smile on your face.

 

Sam checked your temperature every hour, keeping track of how you felt and what was helping you and what wasn’t. Sam snuggled you constantly enjoying the feel of your skin against his. He poured his love into everything he did for you. He was constantly touching you and holding you, reminding you of how he felt. He did everything you asked of him, happy to put a smile on your face. He didn’t ask any questions, he just got his coat and walked out to do your bidding. He ran to the grocery store to find that weird ice cream flavor you loved. He went to the pizza place two towns over, got you sweet smelling candles, a gorgeous lace top for when you felt better, and three chick flick movies. Dean made you pie leaving it outside the door with two spoons and two slices missing. Of course Dean would eat his own pie. You were just lucky he left you both some.

 

 

Sam loved kissing you passionately and taking your breath away. He held you as you shivered from the fever and held back your hair when you threw up. You were so glad you had him with you and you couldn’t wait to return the favor when you were better. And as fate would have it, Sam got sick a week later and you were happy to help him through it. You guys were meant for each other.


End file.
